Naraku's Daughter
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: In the year 3003 Naraku rules Japan. Demons rule it all and his daughter, Yuki can’t take it anymore. So after going through time and the forbidden world her heart distracts her from her primary mission.
1. Chapter 1

Everything bolded is a flashback and in italics is a thought.

Heres a little note: HEY EVERYBODY ^_^. If you read any of my fanfics, you should know Inuneko, Yuki, and Ryuinu are my characters. In fact… it is me and my friend. ENJOY!!!

The Story:

In the year 3003 there was a young princess named Yuki. She was also the ninja of water. Yuki was half demon. Yuki was black, native America, and Japanese. Her father was named Naraku. Naraku was a full demon and the ruler of Japan. He ruled in the kingdom of Tokyo. Her mother was also a half demon but she was from America. She was black and Native American. Her name was Lore. Yuki had 2 best friends. Inuneko was a thirteen year old half-demon. She was a dog demon with demonic wings. She was sometimes emo but most of the time she was positive. Ryuinu was born a full demon. Unlike Inuneko who had to use the jewel to become a full demon, Ryuinu was born full demon. In fact her father was the devil. Her father was also named Naraku and her mother was named Aku. Ryuinu was black. She is a real hothead. She is strong, tough, and cold-blooded. Ryuinu and Yuki were both 15. They all lived in a big village castle. Yuki, Ryuinu and Inuneko were all element ninjas. Ryuinu was the ninja of fire; and Inuneko was the ninja of darkness and air.

The day finally came. Yuki was tired of her father. Yuki walked p to her father's throne in anger. She was so angry; she was in her dark angel form.

"Father, enough! You can't keep killing people for no reason!" she shouted.

Naraku clapped his hands so all the servants could leave the room. All the servants bowed in respect and left. Yuki pulled off her baboon pelt in anger. Naraku spoke calmly but obviously angry.

"You have some nerve. I taught you the way I wanted you to be."

Yuki replied, "What about what I want TO BE?"

Naraku replied, "That was the same line your mother used."

Then Yuki said emotionally "Yeah… Before you killed her"

Naraku glared at her and said, "Let one tear fall from those eyes and you will end up just like her."

Yuki then wiped her eyes and looked calmly, "Fine," she said.

Naraku slightly smiled an evil grin, "You only have two more years until you need to marry Matsu and take my place. You need to be strong like your friend Ryuinu."

Yuki stood up straight like a soldier, "Sir."

Naraku went from scolding Yuki, "Now you know the rules. Everyone is to wear a baboon pelt when in this territory. Now you go and learn how to fly. "

Yuki went to the old forbidden well with her two best friends.

"You stupid bitch. What are we doing here?" Ryuinu said to Yuki.

"Lady Yuki, Lord Naraku would kill us for coming here," .said Inuneko.

Yuki gazed down into the well, "I order you to tell me the history of this well," she said to the well.

"Lady Yuki, you know the rules," Inuneko said.

"We dare not speak of it you crazy bitch," said Ryuinu.

"Do you even know?" said Yuki as she looked at them condescendingly.

Ryuinu and Inuneko looked at each other then back at Yuki, and then said at the same time, said, "Nope."

"My dad knows," said Ryuinu.

"I'm not going to hell again. Remember what happened last time?" Yuki said.

"Yeah yeah. The fire burned your ass THE ROOF, THE ROOF. THE ROOF IS ON FIRE WE DON'T NEED NO WATER---" Ryuinu started to sing.

Yuki slowly got annoyed, "Ryuinu!"

Ryuinu laughed and said, "Damn. OK bitch I'll go."

Ryuinu sunk into the ground.

One hour later.

Ryuinu came back in a burst of fire. She tried to explain everything. She told them about Inuyasha, the well, the jewel, everything.

"So, we can go back into time…" Yuki planned.

Ryuinu interrupted and said, "Naraku killed you every time you were reincarnated."

After that was said Ryuinu made Yuki stop in her tracks. Ryuinu continued talking. It was the same story over and over. Yuki was now scared.

"Wh- What happened?" She asked Ryuinu.

Ryuinu explained and as she did, Yuki grabbed her hair.

"Naraku just didn't want you to fuck up everything."

Yuki got emotional.

"So he killed me?" she said.

She paused, and then slowly turned back to the well.

"So not only do I have to kill Inuyasha for taking my friend away, but I also have to kill my father," she planned.

Ryuinu was shocked, and then yelled at Yuki.

"That's stupid you stupid bitch!" she yelled.

Inuneko explained, "If you killed Naraku, you will be killing yourself."

Yuki replied, "Small price to pay. If I do kill him, he can't kill all those innocent people," Yuki said before she jumped down the well and her friends followed behind her.

Then she arrived into the futile era. She was knocked out and alone, separated from her friends. Sesshomaru walked past her in the woods. Yuki woke. She heard him walking. She jumped in a tree to hide. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword because he heard something and sniffed the air.

Yuki sniffed and said to herself, "Wow, he has a nice smell for a dog."

The branch snapped and broke and she landed in his arms. Sesshomaru got annoyed and he dropped her.

"Damn you!" yelled Yuki..

Sesshomaru looked at her. He examined her baboon pelt.

"Naraku?" he questioned

"What did you just call ne?" Yuki yelled, ready to argue

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

"You sound like a girl," he said.

Yuki took off her hood of the baboon pelt.

"Naraku is my father. Ands yes, I'm a half demon. And yes I'm black," Yuki said picking a fight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and responded "I don't care about anything you just said except the half-demon part."

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Get over it. Well, anyway… hi. Yuki is my name and you are my game," she blurted.

"That was amazingly lame. My name is Sesshomaru. Are you lost?" he replied.

Yuki thought to herself. _Hmmm. He seems to hate half demons. That must mean if I say I'm a full demon he might give me a place to stay._

Yuki started to lie and said, "Ya know. I was just kidding all that half demon stuff. I'm Naraku's daughter. I have to be ."

She then explained to Sesshomaru why she was there. Sesshomaru responded and said, "You are trying to kill my brother because in another life he took Kikyo away from you?"

"I know it might sound stupid but I grew up with evil. Nothing, but pure evil. I was raised to kill for the smallest reason," Yuki began to rant.

That night Yuki and Sesshomaru slept under the night sky looking at the stars in a flowerless meadow with nothing but the light from the full moon. Yuki turned over and looked at Sesshomaru. He remained looking into the silver moon. _What could he be thinking, he's so cute. _So Yuki game him the nickname Fluffy.

"Fluffy, have you ever been in love," Yuki asked.

"Once," he replied.

"Me too! Are you still in love with her?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"D- Does she love you back?" Yuki questioned.

"I hope so. I will find out soon. All it needs is time," he replied.

"Oh... OK. Good night then!" Yuki said as she turned around to sleep.

She became depressed. Sesshomaru became depressed too but maybe it was him being mellow like always.

_Hm._ Yuki thought to herself._ I never liked anybody like this before. Who is this girl… or… guy?! _

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up before Yuki. He poked her to make her wake up. She was talking in her sleep. Then she screamed, "The poking are attacking!"

Sesshomaru smiled, and was about to laugh.

"Kitty!" he screamed trying to wake her up.

"The fluffy, sexy voice is attacking!" she screamed out in her sleep.

Sesshomaru laughed._ Sexy, huh?_ He thought to himself.

He then tackled her playfully to make her wake up. Yuki screamed and flipped to her feet. She then punched the air as a reflex from the bad dream. Sesshomaru was behind her laughing.

"Did I scare you, my little kitten?" he asked playfully and yet mellow.

Yuki turned around to look at him.

"You jerk! I am not a kitten!" she shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Then what are you?" he asked with a grin.

"My mom was a neko, cat, angel, transfer demon, so I guess that makes me a cat, angel, bat, pixie, fairy, demon… thingy. Stupid!" she said.

She picked a fight yet she was confused herself. She scratched her head.

"I know you're stupid," he teased.

"You—"she yelled and stopped.

She then jumped on him.

"I bet Inuyasha is a better demon than you," she teased.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. He wasn't really mad; he was just trying to scare Yuki to make her take it back. Yuki ran in circles laughing and giggling as he chased her.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku heard screaming on the other side of the hill so they spied on Sesshomaru and Yuki. They thought Yuki was Naraku because of her pelt.

"Naraku sounds like a girl," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pinned her to the ground. Yuki's legs stuck out the pelt.

"It must be a disguise," said Kagome.

"Nice legs," said Miroku.

Sango hit him in the head, "That's Naraku, remember!"

"Right," replied Miroku.

Yuki pulled off her hood.

"Fine, you win," she said playfully.

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes and Yuki gazed into his.

"Sesshomaru is about to kill him. This is the part where I jump in for Kikyo's revenge," said Inuyasha in an angry tone.

"For my village and my brother," said Sango.

"For my hand," said Miroku.

Inuyasha, Sango, Mroku, and Kagome were just about to attack Yuki, but Yuki and Sesshomaru kissed.

The four of them stared in shock, completely immobile in their tracks.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" they all yelled.

"No way in hell, are you going to lie to my brother like you did to me, Naraku! Sesshomaru just kissed a guy so that must be punishment enough," said Inuyasha before he ran down to kill Yuki.

Inuyasha charged to them ready to kill Yuki.

"Move Sesshomaru!" he said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

Yuki glared at Inuyasha.

"Put down your sword," she said in anger.

"Sesshomaru, I know what you are thinking. You think she is a hot cat, bird, demon thing, but look at her pelt. It's Naraku," Inuyasha said.

Yuki got up.

"Who do you think you are?" Yuki said in anger as it started to slowly build up.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said to introduce himself.

"You're Inuyasha!?" Yuki said in shock.

"Yeah. So who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

Yuki glared and began to explain.

**Sixty- eight years ago there lived a priestess named, Kikyo. She had a friend named Yumi. Yumi's father was named Onigumo. One day, Yumi went looking for Kikyo and she found… you, Inuyahsa. **

"**Hey Kikyo! Kikyo!" Yumi called out in a chipper mood, waving and trying to get her attention, she skipped over.**

**Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Who the hell are you?" he said rudely.**

"**You must be that stupid half demon! I hate demons!" she shouted in anger.**

**Days, weeks, and months went by. Kikyo started to fall in love with Inuyasha. Yumi was happy for her until… things changed. Yumi was at the springs under the cherry blossom tree with Kikyo.**

"**Kikyo, I'm very happy you found love. But every time I see you…" Yumi looked down at her feet in sorrow, "are we still friends?" asked Yumi.**

**Kikyo responded with the worst possible answer, "I have something more important on my mind. Why do you think I don't talk to you any more? Take a hint get someone who truly cares for you. Out of my sight, you foolish nigger."**

**Yumi began to cry, "Kikyo!"**

**Kikyo slapped Yumi. Yumi fell to the ground.**

**Inuyasha came and whispered in her ear, "Come on. It's time," before he walked away.**

**The next day my f-f—fucking…**

"Fucking?" asked Inuyasha.

**I mean the next day Naraku made you and Kikyo hate each other. Yumi was walking in the woods and saw Naraku. He called all the demons and they made Yumi into some half demon. She was now Yuri. Yuri now looked for Kikyo to kill her, but she was dead. She tried to get your attention but you were on a tree. Many years passed but before this Kagome girl woke you up, Naraku killed Yuri at her wedding. Many years passed and she was reincarnated, but Naraku killed her over and over again at her wedding.**

"Are you Naraku's daughter?" asked Inuyasha.

"I came from the year 3003," said Yuki.

"Wow, that's a far time to travel and Naraku must be super old," said Kagome.

"Eh, he's getting up there," said Yuki.

"You went so far back into time, why?" asked Sango.

"I know, this is why I'm here. Naraku's rules Japan. He has a village full of demons, the demons kill all humans. Half demons are to use the jewel to become full" explained Yuki.

"Are you a full demon? " asked Sango.

Yuki remained silent for a moment, avoiding the question because she was in front of Sesshomaru "I only have two goals and one will end my life. I must destroy Naraku, if I do this, everything in Kagome's time will be perfect."

Yuki continued to explain.

Inuyasha did not trust Yuki, but he knew he needed her help.

"Come on, can you sense him?" asked Inyuasha

"I can also feel his power," said Yuki.

"Join us on our journey," said Inuyasha.

"I work alone," said Yuki.

"Not anymore," said Inuyasha.

"Come with us or we'll take you by force," said Sango.

Sesshomaru glared at them and tried to protect Yuki.

'Not if I can help it," he said.

Inuyasha fought with Sesshomaru to hold him off as Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo abducted Yuki.

Yuki tried screaming but Miroku kissed her to shut her up.

Yuki continued screaming and calling for Fluffy but it sounded like moaning when it was really crying.

"Are you raping her!" yelled Sesshomaru.

At the end of they day, they made it back to camp. They tied Yuki up and threw her in a tent; Inuyasha had to watch her making sure she wouldn't get away. Yuki was trying to yell at him but she had the rope tied over her mouth. Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

"Fine. But you can't scream, OK?" said Inuyahsa.

Yuki nodded, "Mm-hm."

Inuyasha lowered the rope out her mouth. Yuki then calmed down and spoke.

"Why are you doing this, aren't you scared I will kill you?" she asked.

"Scared? Hah! We trust you I guess. I know the only reason you wouldn't come with us is because you are scared we'll get in your way. But we won't. Don't you trust us? If not, you can go." said Inuyasha.

He untied her, giving her the choice of staying or leaving. Yuki looked at the door, then back at Inuyasha, then sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay. I changed my mind about killing you," she said.

Yuki's plan was to lie to everybody and make them think she was a half-demon and not Naraku's daughter. She told Sesshomaru a different lie. She told him she was a full demon from the power of the Jewel and that she was Naraku's daughter. The truth was when her father told her to use the Jewel to become a full demon she didn't.

"You love my brother don't you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do," Yuki replied.

"Tell me about Naraku's daughter," Inuyasha said.

"Well, uh. Unlike the rest of the demons she knows wrong from right. Heh. Kilala has a great, great."

A half an hour passed.

"Great, great grandson and daughter named Sage and Kage.

The next day Yuki had nothing to wear under her pelt, So Inuyasha gave a Yura of the Demon Hair outfit.

A week went by and Sesshomaru finally saw her again. Rin was with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru is that her?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru was too happy for words. He just stood and slightly smiled. Yuki saw him and smiled and walked over.

"Hey Fluffy" she said.

Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's leg looking up at Yuki. Yuki looked down at Rin in shock and gasped.

"Is that a human child?" she asked

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

"Don't be shy, Rin," he said to her.

Rin bashfully came out.

"Hello," she greeted her.

Yuki gasped again, "I never saw a human child alive before! Fluffy, she's beautiful!" Yuki said to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha came out his tent and saw Yuki and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Inyasha made eye contact.

Sesshomaru got angry and yelled at Inuyasha, "You!" he shouted as he reached for his sword.

"Fluffy wait! He's helping me with something," Yuki said as she tried to calm him down.

"While I'm journeying with them I need you to not hurt anyone," she said.

Through the whole day Sesshomaru and Yuki played with Rin and Shippo. As the day went on, this gave Yuki the idea to have some kids of her own. She always had love for children. Night fall came and the four of them lay in the grass under the stars.

""Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin.

"Yes, Rin," said Sesshomaru.

"May I call you father and Lady Yuki mother?" asked Rin.

Shippo left to go back to the tent. He was filled with depression missing his mother and father.

"It's OK with me, sweetie," said Yuki.

Sesshomaru blushed, "Y-Yes."

For the first time he had thought about having kids of his own.

Yuki giggled at Sesshomaru's blushing face.

"Something wrong, daddy?" Yuki blurted in a sexy way.

Rin fell asleep on Yuki's chest with her thumb in her mouth. Yuki ran her fingers through Rin's hair. Sesshomaru held Yuki's hand.

"Meet me at the waterfall on top f the cliff tomorrow," he said.

"OK. Um… Fluffy?" Yuki asked in a shy tone.

Rin opened one eye to hear what Yuki was going to say.

"That woman you said you love. What was her name?" Yuki asked.

"You shall find out tomorrow at the waterfall on the cliff," said Sesshomaru.

The next morning when Yuki woke up in the same spot, she saw that Sesshomaru and Rin were both gone. Yuki was too excited about Sesshomaru to even notice that Naraku was near. She went to the camp site to tell everyone where she was going. Inuyasha felt suspicious. He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"OK then be careful. There is no way in hell my brother can ever love a half demon. Or even a feline. Or at all."

Yuki smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You may think that, but I have a good feeling," Yuki said really chipper.

She ran to the waterfall and met up with Sesshomaru. She came up behind him. Sesshomaru was gazing up into the sky. He heard her come behind him.

"You're late," he said, rudely.

"Sorry. Hey! Where's Rin?" Yuki said in a joyful tone.

"She couldn't make it. She's with Jakken," he said.

Yuki skipped to the edge of the cliff, passing him, looking with a joyful smile on her face.

"Yuki," said Sesshomaru.

Yuki turned around with a hop and a smile, but as soon as she turned around Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and picked her up by her neck with his left arm, holding her in the air over the cliff.

"Die!" Sesshomaru said in anger.

Yuki grabbed him by the arm trying to lift herself up and catch a breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki cried.

"You lied to me, you damn half- demon," he said.

"Put me down!" she cried.

He then dropped her over the cliff and down the waterfall. Yuki couldn't fly so all she could do was scream. She flapped her wings but none of it was working. Then Yuki had a flashback. She remembered all the humans and human loving demons her father killed. She remembered what she came to do. However she couldn't wait to die at this point. She flew back up to the top of the cliff, where Sesshomaru stood. She glared at him in anger and sorrow.

"You really want me dead?" she said to him.

Without a word, Sesshomaru threw his sword at her. It hit her right in the chest.

She screamed in pain and blood dripped from her mouth.

"I will not die just that easy," she said determinedly.

Those were her last words before she fell back down the waterfall. She thought she was going to die before she could finish her primary mission. She then passed out.

Meanwhile, Miroku was at the pond thinking. The pond was at the bottom of the waterfall.

He saw Yuki falling and screamed out, "Oh my god, its raining women!!!"

He then caught her and noticed she was unconscious and injured.

"Damn it! Yuki! Yuki!" he screamed out.

He shook her trying to wake her up and she was getting cold and close to death. He took her back to camp and nursed her. Yuki was talking in her sleep as usual. Yuki was having a bad dream that she was back in her own time. Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo were there too. It was Yuki's 17th birthday. She had to marry Matsu. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin were brutally murdered by her father before her eyes.

"Father! You can't do this," cried Yuki.

Naraku laughed, "It has been done."

Koga was being held back about Kagome's death, "No way! Give me back my Kagome," he yelled.

Tears fell from Yuki' eyes, "Guys…"

Ryuinu and Inuneko held Yuki to make her watch. Miroku still had a little life left in him. Naraku waved his sword over is head.

"Run, Miroku! Run!" Yuki cried out.

"Yuki…" Miroku whispered with his last breath.

"No! You can still get away! I care about you too much to let you die. I'm Naraku's daughter! I can help you get out of here!" Yuki cried out

Naraku then decapitated him. Yuki screamed and jumped out her sleep. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Koga looked at her in anger, but Miroku didn't know how to feel.

"Nice rest?" Inuyasha said agitatedly.

"Sleep well?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Bad dream," Yuki replied.

"True story?" asked Sango.

"If I don't kill Naraku, it will be," Yuki said determinedly.

"That's proof! I knew it! I never trusted you!" Sango yelled at Yuki, enraged.

"But I did," Inuyasha said in sorrow.

"We all did," said Kagome.

"Why the hell did you lie to us," Sango yelled, enraged.

"I was talking in my sleep again, huh?" Yuki asked in guilt.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"Yeah! And don't lie," said Sango in anger.

"Yeah! Tell us the truth!" Kagome screamed…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki sighed, "Fine, my name is Yuki and I'm 15 years old. I am a princess in my village kingdom. I am being forced to marry an evil demon named Matsu as soon as I turn 17. Naraku is my father. I am a half demon because I never used the jewel. Also a water ninja. Every thing else I told you is true. If I lied to you about killing you, I would have done it by now," said Yuki.

"She has a point," Inuyasha said.

Everybody calmed down. Then Inuyasha realized something, but Miroku said it for him, "You know you're going to kill yourself. You're his daughter. You know that's going to stop—"

Yuki looked down in sorrow, "Thanks to Sesshomaru…"

Yuki looked at her hands, folded in her lap, "I'm ready to die," she said in sorrow.

Everyone looked at her in sorrow, "He really made you feel that low?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "You're the one to talk! What about Kikyo?"

"If you die, I will never forgive myself," said Miroku.

Yuki's eyes watered, "Naraku is forcing me to marry an evil demon named Matsu on my 17th birthday. Humans are beautiful, and I don't want to see them get killed all the time," said Yuki.

That night Yuki wanted to talk to Miroku, so she went in his tent alone with him.

"Yuki?" said Miroku.

Yuki then noticed he wasn't as much of a pervert to her anymore. But only to her. He is still acting that way to every other woman. Could it be because she was demon? She tested him.

"Should I sleep with you tonight?" she asked innocently.

"I'm going to the hot springs," he said.

"Can I come with you?" Yuki asked innocently.

Miroku turned red and smiled, "Yeah," he said.

Yuki and Miroku got in the hot springs naked.

"So. You feel safe around with me?" Miroku asked.

"I envy the power of your wind tunnel. The power…" Yuki began to ramble.

"It's a curse, Yu" Miroku said.

Yuki embraced Miroku. Thoughts raved through his head.

_She's a half demon. Don't get any ideas. I don't want demon children, but I do want her. You fool! _

Then he asked, "Who does your father have in mind for you to marry? Tell me about him."

"A demon named Matsu. He killed half demons, humans, human- loving demons," she said.

Yuki sighed, "I think Sango hates me."

"I don't think so," Miroku replied.

Yuki put a hand over his penis, mistakenly.

Miroku thought to his penis as it rose up and went on hard.

_Oh shit! Calm down! Down boy!_

Then his face turned red.

Yuki looked at his penis and lifted an eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

"I-I-I can't. I love Sango. As much as I like you," Miroku replied embarrassingly.

Yuki giggled, "I would too, but I have been hurt once and I'm not over him yet," she said.

"Koga likes you more than I do," said Miroku.

Yuki then covered Miroku's mouth and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Koga, stop spying. Get your asses over here, now!" she yelled motherly and angrily.

Everybody came like little kids in trouble.

"It was Sango and Koga's idea," Kagome snitched.

"What are you going to do, if you see my brother again?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," Yuki replied and looked into the water then mistakenly at Koga's huge penis.

Yuki gasped, "Oh shit!" she yelled out in shock.

Everybody looked at her funny.

Koga smiled in a cocky way, "You like that don't you?"

Yuki thought to herself, _"Hell yeah!"_ but then she remembered Sesshomaru.

She turned red. Something just wasn't right. Even Inuyasha knew that was unlike Sesshomaru.

The next morning, Yuki saw Rin in her tent smiling at her and holding flowers.

"Good morning, mother," said Rin in a chipper voice.

"Where's your father?" Yuki asked in fear.

"Outside," Rin replied with a big grin.

Yuki began to shake.

"Tell daddy that mommy is dead after he threw that sword in her chest."

Rin went outside to tell, "Mommy told me to tell you that she is dead after you threw that sword into her chest."

"Damn it!" Yuki screamed out.

A confused look went across Sesshomaru's face, "What the hell?" he said as he walked into her tent.

Once he came in, Yuki panicked.

"No! Help!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru covered her mouth.

"You lied to me. You told me you were a full demon. Naraku told me the truth. At first I was mad, but…" he said calmly with a kind smile.

Yuki bit his hand to make him let go and he did, leaving a face expression of pain and grunted.

"Koga!" Yuki screamed out for help.

Inuyasha came, and Yuki got behind him.

"I said Koga, but whatever," Yuki said disappointedly.

"It's OK, Yuki. I got him," Inuyasha said.

Yuki ran as the brothers argued.

"Do you have any idea what she's going through," Inuyasha yelled.

"Traveling with you, I can only imagine" Sesshomaru said with an attitude.

"What are you trying to do, kill her sooner?" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

"Kill her? Sooner?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You… Stay away from her," Inuyasha said enraged.

Rin began to cry, "But she's my mommy!"

Sesshomaru walked outside to see her, but she was embracing Koga, crying. Sesshomaru felt his heart shatter like glass.

"We were officially unofficial. She wanted a break up. I get it now," Sesshomaru said in sorrow.

"Whose that wolf that mommy is with?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru went to the forest he first met Yuki. Kagura was there.

"Long time no see," she said.

"I was so foolish," Sesshomaru said in sorrow.

"You know… She will never love you as much as I do," she said flirtatiously.

Sesshomaru smiled. The same thing was going on with Yuki and Koga.

"You know, at first I thought you were just attractive, but he/she was with the one he/she loves," Yuki and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

Koga and Yuki kissed and so did Sesshomaru and Kagura at the same time. Rin got filled with rage.

"Get off my daddy, you fat, bitch, whore cow! I'm going to tell my mommy and she gonna beat that ass!" screamed out Rin.

Weeks went by, but Sesshomaru never noticed that Kagura was just acting. Naraku sent Kagura to seduce Sesshomaru right in front of Yuki so she would change to her redemption form and lose control and kill everybody. Yuki didn't really love Koga, but she thought she did. It was the same story with Sesshomaru. Yuki went through the forest she first met Sesshomaru. She saw Kagura kissing Sesshomaru. Kagura reached in his pants and Sesshomaru moaned out Yuki's name. Kagura then looked at him funny. Sesshomaru flinched.

"I-I mean Kagura. Oh, Kagura."

Yuki was now pissed. She changed to her redemption form. Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome came.

"Oh my," said Kagome.

Yuki turned to look at her friends. Her eyes were pure black. Her hair, which changed to red and black, blew in the wind and she formed a red halo. She then roared like a lion and attacked everyone that got in her way. Yuki ran to Kagura. Kagura blinked once and Yuki was gone.

"What the hell?" Kagura said as she lowered her fan.

Kagura smiled, "Stupid, scary bitch," she said with a cocky tone.

Yuki jumped out of nowhere and stabbed Kagura with her claws. Yuki was moving fast like a flash. She clawed her all over.

"Stop!" screamed Kagome.

Kagura screamed for her life in pain. Sesshomaru grabbed Yuki and she bit him on the arm and he jerked his arm back. Inuyasha then hit Yuki over the head with a log to make her go to sleep. The impact not only knocked Yuki out, but also broke the log in half. When Yuki woke up she was back in the tent with Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, Koga, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all back in the room with her.

"What happened to you?" asked Iuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuki as she sat up.

"You busted that bitch into pieces, mommy," Rin said with a big smile.

"What are you talking about, Rin? And stop talking like that," said Yuki in a motherly tone.

"But mommy, I wanna be like you," Rin said.

"You almost killed Kagura and Sesshomaru," said Koga.

Yuki gasped, "I what?" Yuki replied in shock.

'"We called out to you, but you didn't say anything. You were possessed and had changed forms," said Kagome.

"I never seen you like that before," said Shippo.

"Not my redemption form! Is Sesshomaru OK? Did I kill anybody?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Thanks to me, everything is fine. Except your brain," said Inuyasha proudly

Yuki and Inuyasha both sniffed the air, "Naraku," they both said, simultaneously.

Yuki sat Rin on her lap as her eyes watered up and she started shaking.

"I love you sweetie," she said as she was saying her goodbyes.

Rin looked at her confused and worried, "Mommy. Why are you shaking?" she asked.

"Go tell daddy that mommy is sorry. That I won't do anything to hurt the one he loves ever again. Tell him I said goodbye," Yuki said.

"Goodbye?" Rin whimpered.

Yuki turned her around so Rin was facing her to take one last glance at her face. Rin's face was full of sadness. Rin was sad, but she didn't understand why. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Goodbye," Yuki whispered.

Rin began to cry as her face turned red and held on to Yuki. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo also cried. Miroku joined in a hug and so did Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Koga. Sango stayed in the corner and covered her face still crying.

"He better care for you. Now go," Yuki said to Rin.

Rin ran as fast as she could to get to Sesshomaru.

"All I have to say is I'm going to miss you," said Kagome.

"Be strong," Yuki replied.

Kagome let go of her.

"You can't do this. Maybe we can save you,": said Shippo.

Yuki kissed Shippo on the head.

"I love you, goodbye," Yuki replied.

"Don't go! Fuck the future!" Miroku said, defiantly.

"I must do this," Yuki replied.

She then turned to Inuyasha, "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Take care of your brother," Yuki said.

Everybody got off of her. Sango hated Yuki, but she still cried. Yuki then looked at Koga.

"Everybody leave the room. I have to talk to Koga," she said.

Everybody waited outside.

"I'm sorry, Koga, said Yuki.

"Don't do this," Koga said.

"Remember when I told you that you were the one I loved," Yuki said.

"I know you lied. You loved Sesshom---," said Koga.

"We better get this over with," Yuki interrupted.

As they got outside, Yuki called out, enraged, "I can sense you, Naraku! Come out!"

Naraku came out. Naraku knew everything about Yuki. He knew everything, except the fact that she was his daughter from the future.

"Hello father," Yuki greeted with a dark tone.

She was enraged at the same time as she turned into her dark angel form.

"Father?" questioned Naraku.

Yuki lifted her eyebrow and gave Naraku a cunning grin.

"I can feel your weakness compared to yourself in the future," Yuki said with a cocky voice.

Meanwhile, Rin told Sesshomaru what Yuki said.

"Goodbye? No!" yelled Sesshomaru.

He remembered when Inuyasha said Yuki was going to die, so he ran to go find and save her. Rin followed him.

"You're running too fucking fast, damn it!" Rin complained aggravated and squeaky.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and continued running. Once he got there, he saw Naraku fighting Yuki.

"… And as for Kagura, I ordered her to act it out. She never wanted your stupid Fluffy," Naraku said, mocking her.

"Who is she?" Yuki yelled confused and emotionally unstable.

"Dead. That's what she is," Koga said, enraged.

Kagura jumped down out of nowhere.

"So. …When Sesshomaru betrayed me… it was you! "Yuki yelled out.

Yuki yelled at Naraku. Naraku kicked Yuki down.

"You think you're winning, huh?" Yuki said to Naraku.

Naraku laughed, "I'm your father. You can't beat me. Now be a good little shit and go back home," he said, demandingly.

Yuki ran to him ready to attack with her bow and arrow, but Kagura blocked. Koga, Miroku, and Sango distracted Kagura, and ended up killing her right when Yuki stabbed Naraku. Naraku dropped to his knees. Yuki stood in front of him with her weapon in her hand glaring at him.

"Let me just let you know… this last thing. I hate you. You piece of shit," Yuki yelled, enraged.

Naraku started crying, "Well I always loved you," he said to Yuki, pleadingly.

"Really?" Yuki said in a soft voice, as she lowered her weapon.

"Of course. You are my daughter," Naraku replied.

Yuki went back to her original form. Yuki stuck the arrow in the ground.

"I'm going back home," Yuki replied in guilt and sorrow.

"No! You're going to hell!" Naraku yelled in anger.

He took the arrow out of his chest and stabbed Yuki in stomach.

"It's a trap!" Inuyasha screamed.

Yuki fell to her knees face to face with Naraku, as if she was looking in a mirror.

"You're coming with me," Yuki replied, determinedly.

Yuki took the arrow out the ground she got ready to stab Naraku, but Rin ran and snatched it out of Yuki's hand.

"No!" Rin said childishly.

Yuki then stuck her hand in his chest and took his black, icy, cold heart and pulled it out of his chest and squashed it.

Everybody then screamed, "No!" and worried for Yuki.

A big white light formed. Inuyasha was in a white, misty, foggy place all alone.

"Is anybody there?"

Yuki appeared in the fog. She was in her pixie form for the first time in her life.

"Yuki, where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"In the border of heaven and hell, Purgatory, like a dream, we have killed Naraku," replied Yuki.

"Now I know this is a dream," replied Inuyahsa.

"You must now forget about me because since my father is dead, I was never born," Yuki replied.

"This is a nightmare," replied Inuyasha in sorrow.

Yuki softly smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" replied Inuyahsa.

"You were like my best friend. Like a brother," Yuki replied.

"Yeah. Brother in law," Inuyasha teased.

Yuki faded and went to Sango's dream.

"Hey Sango, do you have anything to say before you forget me?" Yuki asked.

"You were right. I do hate you. We trusted you and you lied to us. You let us down the first time Naraku arrived. You got close to Mirokou! You killed yourself to save the human race! You died and became a true friend! Of course I hate you, but I also love you," Sango started off mellow, but quickly and dramatically became angry.

She teared up and then slapped Yuki. Yuki turned her head and looked back at Sango and smiled.

"I don't hate you either," Yuki replied as she embraced Sango.

Kilala loved on Yuki's leg. Yuki then faded again went to Miroku's dream.

"Yuki," whispered Miroku,

Yuki embraced him, "Let me see your hand," Yuki said.

Miroku gave Yuki his hand with the wind-tunnel. Yuki touched his palm.

"Now, remove the beads," Yuki said.

"Are you crazy?" said Mirokou.

"Trust me," said Yuki.

He removed the beads and the hole in his hand was gone.

"Now the only time you can use the wind-tunnel is when you want to," said Yuki.

Yuki faded before he got to thank her and she went to Shippo's dream.

"Take care," Yuki said to Shippo.

"Will you be OK? Will I ever see you again?" Shippo asked Yuki, concerned.

"I love you, kid," Yuki said.

Yuki went to Kagome's dream and gave her half of the jewel.

"Thank you," said Kagome

"Anything for you," Yuki said.

Yuki then faded to Koga's dream.

"Hey Koga. There's somebody out there who loves you more than anybody. You promised her hand in marriage long ago. You know who I'm talking about. Don't you think it's time you love her back?" said Yuki.

Koga hugged Yuki, making her blush.

"I would kiss you, but…," said Yuki.

"Just go. Let's get this over with," Koga said.

Yuki left and went to Rin's dream. Rin jumped in joy.

"Mommy!" Rin called out to Yuki.

Yuki picked her up. She almost forgot Rin wasn't her own daughter.

"I love you sweetie," Yuki said as she began to cry and dropped to her knees, emotionally breaking down.

"I love you too, Mommy," Rin said as she began to cry too.

They wiped each other's eyes.

"Stay with Lord Sesshomaru. OK?" said Yuki.

"I will. I'll be with you and Daddy forever," said Rin.

Yuki looked down in sorrow and embraced her tightly.

"He will take care of you," said Yuki.

At last, she went to Sesshomaru's dream to say a short goodbye.

"Yuki?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and the one you love, but she was playing with your heart" said Yuki.

"Yuki… You don't get it. I never loved her. You said you'd never hurt the one I love, but the only one I love is you!" he replied passionately.

Yuki gasped, "I love you too!" Yuki screamed as she ran to him as hey shared a passionate kiss.

He started to undress her.

"No! I want to make love, but I can't," said Yuki.

"What are you talking about? We're together now," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm dead," Yuki replied.

"Don't talk like that," Sesshomaru said.

"Bye Fluffy," Yuki said.

"Don't go," Sesshomaru said.

"I love you," Yuki said.

"Yuki!" Sesshomaru called out.

Yuki faded one last time and was with her friends now.

"Guys!" Yuki said.

"Don't you hey guys us! Do you know what we went through!?" Ryuinu ranted.

"We were worried sick! We got stuck in all these different time eras!" Inuneko ranted.

"All these demons attacked us, bitch! I had to go killer-nigga on their ass. I put all those mother fuckers down," Ryuinu continued.

Yuki started laughing.

"You think that's funny, bitch/ Lady Yuki!" Ryuinu and Inuneko both said at the same time.

"I don't know whose adventure was worse. Mine or yours," replied Yuki.

"So… What happened, Lady Yuki," asked Inuneko.

"I finally killed Naraku," Yuki said with pride.

"You bitch," said Ryuinu.

"So… You're dead?" asked Inuneko.

"I never existed," Yuki replied.

"I still think you're a bitch," said Ryuinu.

Yuki smiled, "I love you guys," Yuki replied.

Yuki took a look at the future in the year 3003 and saw all the humans and demons living in peace.

"This is perfect. This is better than what I was aiming for," Yuki said to herself.

Yuki was too much of s hero to go to hell, so she went to heaven.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hey all! This is the final chapter of my Inuyasha fan fiction. You should remember that Yuki died. Here's a twist for ya! To know where I'm referencing this part of the story please watch episode 75 of Inuyasha about the panther demon thingy.

Even though Naraku was dead, the team had to continue finding the jewel shards. This would be the final shards. They were being harassed by Panther demons. Sesshomaru found himself walking down a stream. He noticed the water was starting to freeze.

"Well, if it isn't Turon" said Sesshomaru.

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru." she said approaching him on the frozen stream.

"I thought you were dead…" he replied to her coldly.

"That's a fine way to greet someone, but this time I'm going to settle things once and for all." Said Toron condescendingly.

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist… you won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago" replied Sesshomaru getting aggravated.

"You're still as prideful as ever I see, but things but I'd have to agree that things will be different you see—" Toron began.

Yuki approached behind Toron in shock and gasped looking at him. "Fluffy… Do you remember me?" she said under her breath.

Sesshomaru looked at her in a deep shock.

"You look familiar…" he replied.

"But—you don't remember me do you?" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No…I'm sorry." He replied.

Toron looked back at Yuki confused. "You know each other? But you've just joined our panther clan" said Toron.

Yuki ignored her and walked past her, walking up to Sesshomaru. As she came closer he drew his sword ready to attack, but she kissed him as the tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru watched her in a cold shock but then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as one by one his memories were coming back.

Toron watched them in a cold shock speechless. "Yuki! What the hell! You damn cat-bird!" Toron shouted in rage.

"Yuki…" said Sesshomaru after the kiss ended making Yuki smile and giggled lightly.

Yuki backed away towards Toron as Toron glared at Yuki. "Uh—like I was saying… come to our castle…" Said Toron.

Yuki and Toron disappeared in a cold wind and once they were gone Rin came running with a pile of fish. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look how many fish I caught!" she called trying to show him the fish.

"Rin, Yuki has returned." Said Shessomaru.

"Who?" said Rin looking confused.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Toron waited for the others to come back with the jewel shards in a canyon. While they waited, Toron scolded Yuki. "Now, you mind telling me, what the hell was that?" shouted Toron.

Before Yuki could explain herself, the others arrived with the jewel shards and Kagome in Shuron's arms. "We've got them. We've got the jewel shards." Said Karan.

"Who's this strange looking girl?" asked Toron.

"Kagome!" shouted Yuki in joy.

"Huh?" said Kagome confused.

"It's me, Naraku's daughter… from the year 3003!" said Yuki.

"Kagome!" They heard a voice shout from above and when they looked up they saw it was no other but Koga.

"Koga!" called Yuki and Kagome.

"You're not invited to this little party wolf boy!" shouted Karan as she blew finer at him.

Koga jumped down dodging the flames and then out of nowhere Inuyasha was running by his side. "Where the hell did you come from, you mutt?" shouted Koga.

Once they got to the bottom everyone was gone. While they continued looking Kagome. Kagome was locked in a cage by the felines.

"Yuki, keep an eye on her. You can catch up…for old time's sake." Said Toron condescendingly.

"Inuyasha will come for me!" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome… I'm going to find Inuyasha and make sure he's safe. If they ask where I went I need you to stall for me. Fluffy should be showing up soon, and you know as well as I do, it's hell when those boys are alone." Said Yuki.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Kagome.

"Well, maybe my kindness will help you remember… " said Yuki as she walked away.

Yuki arrived in the court yard and found Karan on the roof. Not paying attention, Yuki bumped into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Yuki with a big smile on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" said Inuyasha.

Karan began to blow fire at Inuyasha and he took cover with him kimono. "Hey! Watch it, you bitch!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Karan, stop it!" Yuki shouted from the top of her lungs.

"What's the big deal Yuki? Go back and watch the presets" said Karan folding her arms.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha said to Yuki looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes you do. Naraku's daughter…" Yuki replied with a kind smile.

"What the-?" Karan looked at her suspiciously.

"Karan, these are my friends! Go tell the felines to leave them alone!" Yuki called up to her.

"What? You're crazy!" Karan shouted as she caused dark smoke to surround them.

Sesshomaru arrived and the smoke cleared saying "Karan, it is me you have business with."

"Great timing! We'll be waiting at the castle." Said Karan as she ran away.

Everyone looked at Yuki. "I thought—" Inuyasha began.

"I see you remember me now. Everything will be explained at the castle. I have to make sure Kagome is in one piece. Long story short—I'm like Kikyo now." Said Yuki as she smiled at him.

Yuki looked at Songo who was holding Kilala and smiled."It's good to know you don't hate me. Starting over might not be so bad after all…" she giggled at Songo.

Yuki ran off as quick as she could but tripped over something in the tall grass. "Ack!" Yuki screamed as she tripped.

"I'm sorry! Hey..why is everything so quiet?" asked Rin as Yuki noticed her as she rubbed her head.

She crawled over to the girl and embraced the confused girl. "I love you sweetie… I'm so honored that the angels sent me back for one final chance at a happy life." said Yuki.

Once Yuki made it to the castle, Sesshomaru was already fighting with Toron.

"Ah, the memories! It's exactly like the last time we fought…only back then I still loved you." Said Toron.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous?" replied Sesshomaru.

Yuki finally arrived at the castle which was now on fire. Inuyasha was fighting Karan, Koga was fighting Shuran and Sesshomaru was fighting Toron.

"Yuki! So kind of you to join us! We caught that annoying little brat! Now who's side are you on? After the battle we kill them!" said Toron.

Yuki stood in a still shock. "No…"

She ran back inside seeing Shippo, Rin, Kagome and Miroku in the cell locked up. "Hey, Sesshomaru feels like a father to you right? Who's you're mommy?" Shippo asked Rin.

"I am.." Yuki said approaching the cell.

"Who said that?" said Shippo.

Rin's face appeared to be hypnotized as her memories came back. "I remember… mommy…" said Rin under her breath.

Sesshomaru and Toron continued fighting outside. "What is Yuki doing here? Before she died … before we were betrayed… I loved her!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You've said those words to me once before as well. Don't you remember? I've been told that the angels sent her back to live a short while in happiness." Said Toron licking the blood off her sword.

"Wait… you mean she will die again?" Sesshomaru said in shock.

Toron smirked putting away her sword coming up with an idea. "Why don't you stay…" Said Toron.

Since the jewel was finally complete and back to one piece, Kagome was free to go home, Miroku's hand was healed and Songo was able to be on with her way. A few days without Kagome, Inuyasha fell into depression watching the sun set day after day. Karan came behind Inuyasha watching him. "Is everything ok?" asked Karan.

"NO! Everything is not ok! Ok?" shouted Inuysha in a angry tone.

"You really loved her hun? You know, remember when we had to fight a few days ago? " said Karan as she sat to him.

"Yeah, what of it?" replied Inuyasha.

"It's just… you have so many people who love you. Even your own father but our own master tried to take our souls once." Said Karan.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Yuki remained in a hot spring."I love you Yuki. So, what are we going to do for the next thousand years?" He said with a kind smile.

"I love you too Fluffy. I was planning on starting where we left off. Raise Rin as our daughter and maybe have some kids of our own. Oh, and you have to at least try to get along with Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Inuyasha? Declined." Replied Shesshomaru.

Little did they know Shuran was spying on them and reported back to Toron who was pacing her floor in anger.

"That dead bitch! Who does she think she is? I belonged to him first and she thinks she can just walk right in and ruin everything?" shouted Toron throwing a chair at the wall making it break.

Toron started to smile. "I've got it. I'll take back what's rightfully mine. What goes up must come down and the higher you are, the harder you fall" Toron said to Shuron.

"I heard you! Look, that's my mommy you're talking about. I lost her once, but if you take her away you're gonna get it. She doesn't care about you, so leave her alone!" shouted Ren.

"You brat!" shouted Toron about to attack her.

Inuyasha came behind Rin just in time hearing the commotion. "I heard yelling?" said Inuyasha.

"They're going hurt mom—" Rin began to explain.

Karan came behind Rin covering her mouth shouting "Nothing! I said shut up damn it!" she shouted.

Inuyasha looked at them curiously lifting an eyebrow. "Everything alright?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes!" she instantly replied with a cheesy smile.

"Oh yeah. Your friend Koga has a wedding coming up. Maybe the four of you should go." Said Shuran

"Four?" Inuyasha shouted.

A golf ball randomly hit him in the head. He rubbed his head and looked at it.

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha.

"Sorry!" called Yuki's voice from outside.

"Wh-what you mean four? No way!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Oh c'mon mutt face!" teased Karan.

"Don't call me that!" he pouted.

The next day, before sunrise, Inuyasha walked through tall grass to have time to himself but Karan came behind him sitting in a tree.

"Yuki's stupid. I don't want to go to wolf boys stupid wedding." Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha turned around and karan pounced him and he fell on his back from the impact. "Whoa!" screamed Inuyasha.

Karan giggled and licked him on the cheek making him turn red a little slightly confused from the randomness."Huh?" he said.

As she got up, Inuyasha continued staring at her blankly confused."What was that for?" said Inuyasha.

Karan giggled and started running off and he chased her. "Hey! Get back here!" he shouted.

Once the sun started to raise, they saw how beautiful the land was. "You know, you've changed." Said Karan smiling at Inuyasha.

"I think you have Kikyo and Kagome to thank for that. I've loved and lost both but I've also grown into—not a jerk. Not even to a feline." Said Inuyasha smiling at her.

Inuyasha and Karan leaned in closer and closer about to kiss but Shuran appeared between them making them kiss her on both cheeks.

"How how sweet. Anyway, you may want to hurry. The wedding starts soon. Yuki said she'd kill you if you missed it. As for you Karan, Toron wants to speak with you." Said Shuran.

Yuki, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed up at the wedding watching Koga and Ayame.

"I appreciate you were patient enough to wait for me after all I've put you through." Said Koga.

"Koga, ever since I was a young girl, I've been in love with you and waited for this day. I am honored to be your wife." Said Ayame.

Once they kissed, cherry blossoms fell from above them and all the wolves howls as if they were cheering.

That night at the celebration a mysterious girl was in the crowed. She seemed so familiar."She's beautiful!" said Rin.

The woman bowed respectfully to the younger girl as Miroku approached Yuki laughing."K-kilala? You're human! You're—hot!" said Yuki.

"Well, Songo's pregnant… and Kilala here has been such a great help. Hey, when are you getting married?" he asked

"I don't know. That's up to Fluffy." Yuki said playfully.

That night as they walked home Yuki was in deep thought. Everybody was having their happily ever after. Sesshomaru noticed her sitting and thinking and decided to speak up. "Yuki? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It's nothing. … just—nothing" replied Yuki looking down in depression.

The next day when they made it back to the panther castle, Inuyasha and Karan sat in a hot spring together.

"Hey, do you uh… miss Kikyo and Kagome?" asked Karan shyly.

"Of course." Replied Inuyasha relaxing.

"Do you still…love them?" she asked.

"Once I love someone, its forever." Replied Inuyasha still relaxing.

"Do you love-?" Karan began to turn red looking away.

"What?" replied Inuyasha looking at her questioningly.

"Do you love me?" she asked as her face turned red.

"Uh…boy its hot… you? Well do you love me?" Inuyasha said scratching the back of his neck.

"Um…maybe…" replied Karan as she slowly started to smile.

"Yeah! Maybe! " shouted Inuyasha with relief.

"Damn you! You cheated!" she shouted at him.

"So did you! " Inuyasha pouted.

"Ha! Never trust the words of a dog." Karan said rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say the same for you, cat girl!" Inuyasha replied as he stuck his tongue at her.

A rock hit Inuyasha in the head and he rubbed his head looking back at Yuki who through it.

"Damn you, Yuki!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Take it back! You remember what Kagome's grandfather said don't you? Never get on the bad side of a cat." Said Yuki.

"Inuyasha, you better not take that back and prove how weak you truly are because its true!" Said Sesshomaru standing behind Yuki.

"What? Fluffy, that's not funny! Why you little-" Yuki complained before pouncing him.

Yuki pinned Sesshomaru down pulling his ears sitting on his back."Take it back! Take it—back! Are you going to take it back?" shouted Yuki while spanking him.

"Mercy! I mean, never! Ok! I take it back!" shouts Sesshomaru.

Yuki and Karan cheered circles around Sesshomaruas he sulked.

"Silence…" said Sesshomaru.

Rin giggled and pointed at Sesshomaru's defeat."Lord Sesshomaru! You've been dominated!" Rin giggled.

"Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Later that night, Sesshomaru and Yuki watched the starts together. He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"I love you like no other. I want to spend the rest of my years with you. I never thought I could ever love a half demon feline but—I know you are my mate for life. I never expected myself to find somebody that could sense the jewel shards and have such skill and such ability and on top of that…such beauty. A wonderful mother to Rin-" Said Sesshomaru looking up at the stars.

"I want you to marry me. Will you accept?" said Sesshomaru looking over at her.

Yuki looked at him breathless for a moment but after a few seconds she tackled him with a kiss and they started to make love under the stars.

The next day Toron found out about the wedding and sat next to him in depression however one by one the pieces of her plan was falling together.

"Good morning. Marriage huh? I guess this is time for me to give up on hopes of you and me." Said Toron.

"I know." Replied Sesshomerou with a huge smile.

Toron gave Sesshomaru a final kiss on the cheek gently.

_Yuki saw and imagined herself with Toron in a headlock then throwing her in a pond. _

"You bitch!" shouted Yuki.

_Yuki then imagined herself snapping a switch off a tree and approaching her as she pleads for mercy._

"_Yuki, no!" screams Toron._

_Yuki imagines herself beating Toron with the stick saying "And I don't want to have this talk with you again" _

Yuki and Sesshomau got married and were also expecting a child. Day in and day out Toron would sit and watch the happy family. She had it all figured out. She could have taken Sesshomaru any given moment, but what fun is that if she can't watch Yuki fall after she's at the top? Now that she was pregnant, it was time to make her move.

Sesshomaru approached Toron in her bedroom chamber."You wanted me Toron?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. I want you. I can't stand to see you with her for another day." Said Toron taking a sip of red wine.

"I have no time for this." Replied Sesshomaru as he tried to leave.

Turon formed in front of the door, blocking him from leaving."Let me ask you something. When you're inside her, how often do you flash back to me? Is it that you've always loved felines or just me?" Toron said with a grin.

"Out of my way Toron." Replied Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a flashback to when he first met Yuki and they were laying under the night Sky. He slowly realized that Toron was right.

"Hey Fluffy, have you ever been in love?" asked Yuki.

"Once" replied Shesshomaru.

"Me too! Are you still in love with her?" asked Yuki.

"Yes." Replied Sesshomaru.

"D- Does she love you back?" Yuki questioned.

"I hope so. I will find out soon. All it needs is time," he replied.

Then remembered another time him, Yuki and Rin were under the stars and she asked about it again.

"Meet me at the waterfall on top f the cliff tomorrow." he said.

"OK. Um… Fluffy? That woman you said you love. What was her name?" Yuki asked in a shy tone.

"You shall find out tomorrow at the waterfall on the cliff" said Sesshomaru as he was thinking her name "Toron…"

Sesshomaru looked at Toron and gazed into her eyes."Why do you insist on torturing me?" said Sesshomaru.

Toron smiled and kissed him passionately. "It's been fifty years. I've missed you my love" she replied.

Later that day Sesshomaru saw Yuki standing by the tree in front of the pond watching the sun set.

"I've been thinking of naming our young Puff. What do you think?" asked Yuki.

"I must speak with you." Said Sesshomaru gathering his courage.

Yuki turned around and looked at him concerned. "What did I do? What did you do? What happened?" said Yuki.

"Its…Toron… it was always Toron." Replied Sesshomaru.

Yuki's eyes got full of water and slapped him knowing exactly what he was trying to say. "Stupid! You idiot!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru turned away from her full of guilt as she screamed at him. "So you mean to tell me, everything we've had was all a lie?" shouted Yuki.

She gasped and looked down noticing blood running down her leg. "Oh no… look what you've done!"

Sesshomaru looked back at her reaching for her trying to help her "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

After the miscarriage Yuki spent a few months alone. Her and Sesshomaru were now separated and he was with Toron. She noticed everyone was happy and she was in a world that she didn't belong, just like Kikyo. Inuyasha ended up with Karan, Songo started a family with Miroku, Koga married Ayame but Yuki was left in loneliness.

Shuran sat next to Yuki feeling deeply guilty for her. "Yuki? Maybe we should get back at him!" said Shuran.

Yuki looked back at Shuran with a small smile. "I hate Toron for what she did. I'm deeply angry that Sesshomaru used me…and everything that happened… but because I love him, I can't wish anything upon him. I have lived my happy life. Now it's time I've disappeared." Said Yuki.

Started to cry covering her eyes. "No! Now that that damn dog is out the way maybe you and I—there's nothing like Feline love! I like you!" said Shuron.

Yuki smiled and started to slow dance with her. "I'm not interested in another love rollercoaster, Shuron. You're beautiful girl. You'll move…you smell like flowers. Goodbye…" Said Yuki.

Shuron tap kissed Yuki as she started to disappear, and once she was gone Shuron sat looking the pond. Yuki was now gone and without even saying goodbye to anyone. Lesson learned. Love hurts, life sucks and know where you belong. Even due to this, you can live and die in happiness.

The end


End file.
